Una apuesta, una noche y mucho más
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Hermione vive alejada de los que antes se llamaron amigos. ella va a ver su mundo cambiar totalmente luego de una noche.


Una apuesta, una noche y mucho más.

Hermione salía del Ministerio, estaba cansada y realmente no tenía ganas de regresar a su departamento. Hacia fresco y estaba húmedo, ella odiaba la humedad, no le hacía nada bien a su pobre pelo, en el cual había probado cuanto champú, enjuague, crema y poción se le cruzara, hasta los hechizos no le hacían nada. Ella optaba por atárselo con un rodete bien apretado sujeto por un gancho.

Camino por las calles de Londres, la gente estaba feliz, entraban y salían de los bares aun abiertos. Se dirigió hacia uno en particular, era un pool, le gustaba encontrar gente contra la cual jugar y poder liberar tenciones. Como siempre, estaba lleno, pero en la sección de las mesas de pool solo había algunos hombres en torno a una mesa y un solo hombre practicando tiros en otra. Se acerco al hombre flaco que practicaba tiros. Este era alto, bastante alto, su pelo negro corto y sedoso, le decía que era alguien que cuidaba su aspecto, espaldas anchas y fuertes, buena postura, piernas largas, realmente un muy buen culo, dado que estaba de espaldas, tenía unos jeans negros, botas de cuero, camisa negra, un cinturón de piel de serpiente negro también. Ella suspiro y le recordó a Snape. Que seria del hombre, luego de la guerra había desaparecido y no se sabía nada de él.

Hermione carraspeo y lanzo su pregunta.

-¿Buenas tardes puedo jugar una partida?

El hombre se tenso, y no se giro, pero con una voz que Hermione reconocería hasta dormida escucho

-¿Que apuestas Granger? - automáticamente se giro y dejo ver su rostro, el pelo enmarcaba su cara, la nariz estaba hermosa ahí en el centro de esta y no parecía grande. Sus ojos escrutaban a la joven que lo miraba embelesada y curiosa, la camisa tenía 4 botones abiertos, dejando ver la piel de su torso y la fea cicatriz.

-Sr. tanto tiempo, ¿apuesta? Ok, apuesto una noche con usted, si pierdo usted tiene derecho a pedirme lo que desee, y si yo gano es lo mismo pero además me tendrá que contar todo lo que ha hecho durante estos últimos 6 años. ¿Es un trato Sr?

-Hecho, si gano usted será mía por esta noche y a lo mejor se queda, si usted gana veremos qué pasa.

Snape armo la mesa, y le ofreció un taco a Hermione, ella lo rechazo, de su pelo saco una varilla negra y sin que nadie la viera la agrando, dejando a la vista un taco de ébano brillante con grabados y diseños geométricos.

-Muchas gracias, pero usare el mío.

Severus tiro una moneda al aire para ver quien rompía, comenzaba Hermione, ella se acomodo, dejo sus pertenencias bajo la mesa con seguridad, se acomodo la blusa, puso sus manos y el taco en posición estirando levemente su cuerpo sobre la mesa, y disparo, un tiro fuerte certero y uniforme, 3 bolas de color plano entraron en diferentes buchacas (troneras), ella rodeo la mesa estudiando las posiciones, haciendo cálculos en su mente, miro donde había ido a parar la negra, estaba en el lugar de inicio no se había movido, eso le gusto, le encantaba romper de esa forma. Eligio su próximo objetivo apunto y disparo, la esfera blanca surco el paño verde y dio en el blanco empujando este hasta su destino dentro de la mesa, Severus silbo.

- Muy buen tiro –

- Gracias -

Eligio otro objetivo esta vez una de color violeta, estaba complicada, ella se sentó en la mesa y pasando el taco por detrás de su espalda apunto y disparo, acertó y empujo esta hasta donde correspondía dentro de la mesa. -Van 5 y faltan 2, mas la negra - se decía mentalmente, hasta ahora Severus no había tocado su taco.

Hermione vio la bola verde y la dispuso como objetivo, apunto y la bola surco todo el paño hasta la otra punta entrando vigorosamente en su destino.

La última bola de color rojo, esta estaba rodeada de bolas rayadas, tiro difícil pero no imposible, Hermione le calculo a los rebotes en las bandas, apunto y dio en el blanco la bola roja avanzo hasta su destino y entro, también entraron 2 bolas rayadas producto de las carambolas y rebotes pero todo estaba bien. Ahora venia la negra, apenas se había movido de su posición original, estaba cerca de una de las buchacas, Hermione apunto y disparo, la bola blanca surco la mesa y golpeo la bola 8 esta avanzo hasta su destino tranquila y entro. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta, pero todo el lugar estaba mirando el juego, cerveza y aperitivos en mano. Cuando la bola negra entro y la blanca dejo de moverse el pub entero rompió en gritos y en un aplauso, había sido una jugada de un turno, algo raro entre dos desconocidos (según ellos). El dueño del bar les ofreció 2 cerveza gratis, ya que el juego de ellos había incrementado la gente en el bar y le vino bien como entretenimiento.

¿Donde aprendiste a jugar así Granger?

Acá en el bar, vengo desde hace ya 3 años, 3 veces a la semana, juego dos mesas, a veces sola, a veces con algún cliente. Nunca apuesto, solo juego libre, muchos me enseñan sus trucos y movimientos sin dudar, yo nunca apuesto, y saben que no soy una chica fácil, saben que cuando vengo es porque necesito un desahogo, de las tenciones de la oficina. El dueño me conoce desde entonces. Nunca logre un juego así. Es la primera vez. Creo que lo primordial es como se comienza.

Eso es verdad, yo hace solo 1 año que estoy jugando. solo vengo los viernes a esta hora y practico solo o con algún cliente que quiere jugar, tampoco hago apuestas, pero hoy al escucharte no pude dejar de tentar mi suerte.

Creo que por si no te diste cuenta yo gane. Y tú eres mío por esta noche.

Hermione avanzo hasta el hombre, lo miro, miro su cuerpo y siguió mirando mientras lo rodeaba. Luego, tomo sus pertenencias, se coloco su gabán, miro a Severus, y le dijo ¿vamos Sr?

Severus recogió un saco de gamuza negra de un gancho, se lo puso, extrajo unos guantes y una chalina, se puso ambas cosas. Y salieron del bar, saludando al dueño antes de irse y aceptando las dos cervezas para alguna otra oportunidad.

Hermione lo llevo hasta un callejón oscuro atrás del bar, le pidió que se acercara, y ella lo tomo de los brazos y se aparecieron dentro de un departamento a oscuras.

-Espere unos momentos por favor.

Ella encendió las luces del piso, prendió las estufas del saloncito y del dormitorio, el cual parecía que era una heladera.

Se acerco a Snape y le dijo que se sentara, ella preparo un té para cada uno y se lo ofreció.

-Primero que parte de la apuesta prefieres pagar - pregunto mientras lo miraba desafiante

-Usted decide…

-Severus - dijo Hermione y se sentó sobre el mago, al cual comenzó a besar, ella tenía puesta una pollera, no muy amplia, esta se deslizo por sus piernas hasta enrollarse de esa forma podía estar sobre el mago sin ningún problema. Severus no sabía qué hacer, si responder sus besos y caricias y darle para adelante o frenar a la joven, que estaba sobre el devorando su cuello y sus labios y metiendo sus manos dentro de su camisa, espera ya no tenía la camisa, y ella tampoco, Severus mando todo su comportamiento de buen caballero al cuerno y se dedico a saborear a la bruja que estaba sobre él y que estaba haciendo que cierta parte de su anatomía diga "hola acá estoy mami…"

Hermione había despojado al mago de la camisa y se había sacado también la suya, el clima en el departamento estaba cada vez más candente.

Hermione sintió como las manos avilés y suaves desabrochaban su corpiño y lo sacaban del camino, y como esas manos masajeaban sus senos. Una de las manos viajo por su espalda hasta la cremallera de la falda, y la abrieron, para luego jalarla hacia arriba, pasándola por su cabeza, Hermione estaba solo con sus bragas y zapatos…

Severus la alzo, agarrándola de sus glúteos, ella lo rodeo con las piernas mientras seguía besándolo, ambos fueron a la pieza, la dejo sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, la miro quedando solo con unos bóxer negros, Hermione lo jalo junto a ella y acaricio cada cicatriz, lo beso y se coloco sobre él, Severus tenía una vista privilegiada de los senos de la joven, mientras esta danzaba sobre su erección y poco a poco iba poniéndolo cada vez más duro. El comenzó a besar y saborear sus pechos, ella con un movimiento de su mano los dejo a ambos sin la poca ropa que tenían, y automáticamente ella se dejo atravesar por el duro miembro del hombre debajo de ella. Severus dejo escapar una exclamación y se aferro al cuerpo de la joven que comenzó una danza que dejaban al mago asombrado, porque la sabelotodo insufrible era buena en el sexo, el pensó que iba a ser una mojigata, pero la chica tenia ritmo al moverse y fuerza, el sentía como era comprimido por las paredes del interior de la joven, como la estreches hacia que él gozara mas, ella tenía sus manos en su propia cabeza y se mantenía al trote sobre él a un ritmo imparable, en unos minutos ella llego a su clímax, pero no se freno cambio el ritmo y el roce y la cadencia y continuo con su danza, Severus no lo podía creer el aun estaba al palo, y ella ya recorría su tercer orgasmo, Hermione lo jalo y lo puso de costado y ella en perpendicular, boca arriba, con unos pocos movimientos mas y jalándolo a él, haciendo que se enterrara hasta lo más profundo ella alcanzo el máximo de su clímax mientras que Severus se descargaba en su totalidad dentro de ella, como pudo sin zafarse del enganche ella lo atrajo a su pecho y con una manta los tapo a ambos.

Severus despertó sintiéndose dolorido, hacía tiempo que no le dolía tanto el cuerpo… se dio cuenta que algo lo aprisionaba, unas bellas y suaves piernas rodeaban su cintura, aferrándose a él, el distinguió el torso de una joven y la cabeza de esta, era la joven Granger, recordaba como esta le dio una noche de sexo interminable y desenfrenado, ya que con periodos de descanso lo hicieron varias veces.

Hermione se desperezó cual gato modorro, se acerco al cuerpo del hombre cansado, lo abrazo y dijo buenos días profesor…

Esas palabras encendieron al hombre que aun dentro de la joven despertó a la vida y le dio un hermoso mañanero

-Granger-

-Hermione-

-Hermione me vas a matar, lo que el Lord no pudo, tu lo vas a lograr, debemos comer algo, ingerir líquidos…

-Disculpa pero hacia meses que no tenía buen sexo, y hace años que no tengo una pareja que me aguante el ritmo. Luego de la primera descarga ya no existen-

-Porque solo frecuentas cabezas huecas.

-No lo creas, ojo ninguno es mago, no me voy a montar a un mago y cerca del ministerio, para que después aparezca publicado en el profeta.

-¿Y yo que soy?

-Tú eres un mago, pero no cualquier mago, tu no vas a ir al profeta y decir "saben me voltee a la cerebrito del trió dorado, coge bien la pendeja…"

-Hermione no hables así, gracias a tu inteligencia y sabiduría es que están vivos. Y no, yo no comento sobre mis encuentros a nadie.

-Severus, es sábado no trabajo, no tengo idea de lo que tú haces, pero me gustaría seguir esta amistad, esta situación. No quiero que sea la única vez, pasemos este día juntos.

-Hermione yo también lo deseo. Solo te digo, vivo solo, en Gales, en una casona, Minerva y yo somos el fidelio de dicha casona, nadie más. Tengo mi laboratorio, un invernadero para las plantas que requieren mis pociones y el colegio me surte de algunos ingredientes. Minerva me consigue lo que yo le pido por lechuza. Y luego me lo hace llegar.

-Severus, el Ministerio hace ya un buen tiempo, intenta rastrear las pociones que un pocionista fantasma envía a San Mungo y al Colegio, y me pregunto ¿tú haces esas pociones? Aparte que no saben cómo es que llegan a destino.

-Sí, yo soy el responsable y tengo un muy fanático y pegadizo elfo domestico.

-Severus, dime que le pagas, que intentaste liberarlo

-Hermione, él me tomo como su amo, le salve la vida en un callejón, luego de que su amo lo liberara para zafar de cargos en su contra por maltrato

-Oh pobrecito.

-El lleva las cosas y listo, se parece y desaparece en un ploff también me trae lo que Minerva me consigue

-Ahora comprendo, pero ¿porque te alejaste?

-tú lo sabes bien, por más que me perdonan, ellos no quieren que yo esté totalmente libre, me quieren controlar y manejar. Quieren que yo haga lo que ellos quieren.

-Severus, no quiero perderte, encontrarte fue lo mejor que me paso. Sabes hace ya unos años que trabajar para los ineptos del ministerio no me trae más que dolores de cabeza. Hoy estaba pensando en abandonar y pedirle un trabajo a Minerva.

-Sabes una cosa, yo necesito ayuda. Todo lo que fabrico lo hago yo solo. Y Minerva pasa a cobrar días después, quieres ser la cabeza de mi negocio. La parte visible.

-No sería mala idea, todos saben que soy pocionista, no se sorprenderían que haga pociones y las venda.

-Puedes mudarte a mi casa y hacemos todo desde ahí.

-Ok pero este departamento lo dejo de oficina y pantalla.

-Hecho hechicera…

Severus mientras hablaban estaba acariciando a Hermione, al concluir la charla la beso y colocando sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo de la joven la levanto al vuelo y se metió en el baño, Hermione se quedo sorprendida.

-Vamos a darnos una ducha, luego desayunaremos. Iremos a mi casa y desde ahí enviare por Minerva. Luego de organizar todo, seguiremos con nuestros asuntos en la comodidad de mis habitaciones. ¿Qué opinas de este recorrido?

-Me parece sencillamente genial.

Severus se encargo de enjabonar el cuerpo de la joven, acariciándola, masajeando sus músculos. Hermione no podía creerlo ese hombre era sencillamente único.

Ambos tomaron te con unas tostadas con mermelada de frutos, una vez vestidos y con algunas pertenencias de Hermione fueron hacia la casa de Severus. Llamaron a Minerva por medio del elfo. Esta se alegro porque Hermione se les una y que de esa forma sea más fácil el manejo de el negocio. Tendrían mucho más éxito. Hermione redacto su renuncia indeclinable. Les decía todas las cosas que le molestaban y pedía no ser nunca más molestada. Estaba cansada de que la tomen como si fuera un trapeador, que de aquí en mas se las arreglaran como pudieran inútiles…

Severus le mostro todo el lugar, el cual era bastante grande, tenía unas habitaciones muy lindas y un gran salón donde poder estar, sin contar el sótano, la biblioteca o la torre de observación.

Ambos disfrutaron de ese fin de semana, decidieron que pasearían los sábados y domingos, que irían al mundo, a conocer y disfrutar de las cosas de la vida.

Ambos se adaptaron muy bien al trabajo, Hermione se presento en San Mungo dejando una tarjeta de contacto para los pedidos de pociones, estos le dijeron que tenían a un pocionista que los surtía pero que la tendrían en cuenta. A los dos días la llamaron diciendo que el pocionista había dejado el negocio y que no seguiría por problemas de salud. Que si quería el encargo, era de ella. Hermione dio los datos de contacto. Que era su depto. El cual estaba completamente acondicionado como oficina y depósito.

El ministerio la visito y verifico que efectivamente ella era el nuevo pocionista que surtía a San Mungo y a otros apotecarios. No pudieron hacer mucho más. Ella dijo que su domicilio no era asunto de ellos y que revisaran sus libros que todo estaba en orden. Incluso el monto inicial, para la compra de mercaderías que Minerva le había dado y ella ya le había dado de retorno cancelando la deuda.

Cada tanto algún Auror tocaba a su puerta, pero ella no siempre estaba, sus horarios eran fluctuantes y ellos no podían entender ni descifrar a donde iba. Dos Aurores que la visitaban bastante seguido a romper la paciencia de la joven eran sus otrora amigos.

-Dale Hermione invítanos a tu casa, no podes ser tan desconsiderada.

-Alto, yo desconsiderada, ok hace mas de 6 años que ninguno de ustedes se digno en visitarme, 6 años. Ustedes que se la pasan de un lado a otro. Ron olvídate que te voy a dejar pasar a mi casa, bastante que te tengo que dejar pasar aquí, que sino ni eso. Y Harry cuando me ibas a decir que fuiste padre, ni eso tuviste la decencia de contarme, me alejaron de ustedes, entonces Auror Weasley y Jefe de Aurores Potter que necesitan hoy, porque yo estoy muy ocupada, tengo que ir a buscar los pedidos de pociones a San Mungo, Hogwarts y a varios apotecarios. Algo mas señores en lo que tengan que joderme el día.

-Hermione noso…

-Maestra Pocionista Granger para ustedes a partir de ahora, bien tengo ganado el título señores.

-Pero Hermio…

-¡FUERA DE ESTE LUGAR AHORA! O los voy a denunciar por acoso y falta de respeto a un Maestro. Ustedes me deben respeto señores Aurores.

-Ok, Maestra Granger, perdón, pero nos gustaría hablar sobre lo que dices. Te parece bien este fin de semana.

-Los fines de semana me pertenecen, son míos. Coordinemos una cita durante la semana- Hermione tomo la agenda y busco una semana donde no estuviera cargada. Harry vio como pasaba por las hojas llenas de anotaciones, había espacio donde estaban los sábados y domingos en estos decía privado. Hermione los coloco en una cita para hablar un lunes a las 5 de la tarde dentro de 15 días!

-Esto es lo más cercano que puedo caballeros, una cosa el tema de la charla así lo anoto.

-Her.. Perdón Maestra Granger es sobre nuestra amistad, o lo que podamos rescatar.

-Ustedes no son mis amigos y yo no lo soy de ustedes, así que no hay nada por rescatar caballeros. Ustedes lo dejaron en claro al apartarme y dejarme sola, luego de que me negara a ser un Auror y fuera a estudiar pociones a Bulgaria. Buenas tardes caballeros se me hace tarde. Hermione agito su varita, las persianas se cerraron, los papeles se organizaron y su bolsito floto junto a ella, guardo la agenda, unos recibos, unos remitos y tomo sus cosas y salió por la puerta luego de que Harry y Ron salieran. Ella cerró con llave y se apareció en San Mungo, luego en Hogwarts y en los diferentes apotecarios, Harry y Ron la siguieron a distancia. Ella se apareció dentro de su despacho y activo la red flu hasta su nuevo hogar cerrando la misma al terminar de pasar. Harry y Ron no pudieron entrar a su despacho, fueron expulsados y trataron de verificar los viajes flu pero este estaba bloqueado y no dejaba ver la dirección que había tomado.

-Maldición Harry, donde esta, la perdimos. Fuimos unos inútiles. Desde cuando es tan poderosa.

-Siempre lo fue, Ron y somos culpables de su ira, nunca entendimos cuáles eran sus deseos, nunca entendimos que era lo que quería. La despreciamos como amiga y la dejamos por su cuenta pensando que iba a venir a buscarnos. Ron somos una mierda de amigos.

-Pero hay que saber en que está metida y con quien.

-Ron ¿para qué? ¿Qué ganas con eso? ¿Acaso piensas que ella te va a aceptar? Sos un simple Auror, aun vives con tus padres, lo que ganas se te va en quidditch ¿qué le puedes ofrecer a ella?

-Yo soy bueno, anda a saber con quien anda.

Harry se tocaba el puente de la nariz – Ron, Hermione es una mujer adulta, hace mas de 13 años que la conocemos y 6 años que no le vemos, hacía 3 años que trabajaba en el ministerio y nunca la fuimos a ver…

-Bueno ella tampoco.

-serás idiota, fuimos nosotros los que la alejamos y le dijimos de todo por no seguirnos, ella no tenía que buscarnos, nosotros sí, no tendría que haberte escuchado, perdí a una casi hermana por tu culpa. Vámonos y no la molestemos mas.

Ambos se fueron del frente de la oficina, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que todo el lugar estaba siendo monitoreado por Hermione, ella tenía hechizos y protecciones como para bloquear Gringotts, ella se suavizo ante lo dicho por Harry, sabía que el chico no era el responsable, en cambio Ron - su mandíbula crujió

Ese fin de semana en su casa, hablo con Minerva y con Severus, les conto de su encuentro con los dos jóvenes.

-Hermione, Harry vino hace bastante tiempo a ver si yo sabía por dónde estabas, luego entraste en el Ministerio, en un área que no era lo que habías estudiado, pero necesitabas el trabajo para terminar de pagar la deuda de estudio. Luego de que llegaste y te instalaste, lo vi a Harry cuatro veces frente al colegio, pero se desaparecía. Creo que quería hablar sobre algo pero nunca se animo. Ron es otra historia, las veces que fui a visitar a Molly, el está ahí, jugando con su padre o volando en escoba o comiendo, claro a menos que lo manden de investigación… no está ubicado en los altos puestos, es un simple y ordinario Auror. Creo que aprobó gracias a Harry. El en cambio es Jefe y está haciendo muy bien su trabajo, sin contar que Ginny va por su tercer embarazo.

-Ni eso tuvo la decencia de decirme, que fue padre, y que está esperando otro, ni siquiera sé que son.

-Dos varones hasta la fecha, James Sirius y Albus Severus, lo siento Severus trate de decirle que no lo hiciera, pero fue inútil.

-¿le puso mi nombre a uno de sus hijos?

-dice que te debe mucho, que te respeta y que si llego a saber de vos, que te diga que quiere hacer las paces.

-primero que se arregle con Hermione, luego vemos.

-Minerva si llega a venir a hablar con vos, dile que estoy muy dolida. Que siempre lo apoye y que ellos me dejaron sola, ¿qué esperan de mi? ¿Ser un lampazo al igual que en el Ministerio? Diles que estoy en pareja con un excelente hombre, que me ayuda en todo, que me apoya y que me cuida.

-oh Hermione que linda noticia, pero que tiempo tienes para verlo, si te la pasas trabajando acá. Me gusta que vivas y que cuides a Severus, ¿pero espero que no se ponga celoso….?

-jajaja Minerva no estoy celoso.

Los ojos de Minerva se abrieron

-Ustedes, están juntos ¿desde cuándo?

-Desde la primera vez que hablamos Minerva. Desde ese sábado.

-qué lindo, estoy feliz, por ambos. Tu, grandísimo tonto, sabes que quiero que seas feliz y sabes que ella es como una hija para mí. Cuídala mucho.

Minerva los abrazo a ambos y les dijo

-eso sí, ¿se van a casar en algún momento, no?

-aun no lo sabemos

-ok, cuando se casen, por lo que más quieran, tengan hijos, son muy buenas personas y los amo a ambos quiero ser abuela.

-Minerva, si él quiere estar unido a mi no tengo problema, lo amo, y estaría dichosa de ser la madre de sus hijos.

-Hermione lo dices enserio.

-si

-te lo dije tonto, que encontrarías a alguien, como fue que se encontraron, fuiste al pool que te dije…

-Minerva como sabes que fue en un pool.

-yo tengo un amigo, que es barman, el es un Squib, hace décadas que nos conocemos, es muy buen jugador, me dijo que hace un par de años, que una joven bruja llegaba varias veces por semana al bar, con el tiempo se intereso en el juego y él le enseño algunos trucos, me dijo que eras muy linda joven, pero centrada, que eras muy cuidadosa. Nunca bebías nada que pudiera voltearte. También me dijo que eras tranquila y que 2 veces al mes rumiabas palabras que él conocía, pero que seguro nadie más, maldecías a los del Ministerio, si alguien preguntaba, decías que en tu oficina eran unos negreros. Todos te tienen cariño en ese lugar. Y me dijo que necesitabas un buen mago, no alguien joven. Me dijo que siempre elegías para charlar hombres altos con pelo oscuro, pero nunca saliste de ahí con ninguno, solo al principio con uno o dos muchachos pero nunca más saliste con nadie de ahí. Solo charlabas o jugabas. Por eso le dije a Severus que fuera, se lo recomendé.

Hermione se levanto y la abrazo dándole un beso. Dile a tu amigo que gracias! Y que aun nos debe 2 cervezas.

-realmente Minerva es muy buena jugadora. Y acepto que fue genial perder su apuesta.

-Mis niños – Severus la miro serio

-Me voy al colegio, si se de algo te digo.

Minerva llego al colegio, fue a la dirección y se sentó, miro el cuadro de Albus y suspiro - si supieras Albus con quien esta nuestro muchacho no te lo creerías.

Albus la miro y pregunto - ¿Severus está con alguien, encontró a su bruja?

-Sip y estaba más cerca de lo que creíamos. Claro que tenía que pasar algún tiempo

-Minerva acaso esa bruja es más joven que nuestro muchacho

-Sip

-Tiene unos ojos dulces, color caramelo

-Sip

-Su pelo es una mata indefinida de rulos.

-Bueno ahora no, pero sip

-Así que ella es la destinada a estar con nuestro chico

-Y son felices, esta cambiado Albus tendrías que verlo.

-Minerva que van a hacer, se van a dar a conocer al mundo

-Aun no, quieren tener toda la privacidad el mundo, Harry y Ron comenzaron a molestarla hace unos días, ella está con Severus trabajando y ellos quieren saberlo todo, luego de que la alejaron 6 años.

-Llama a Harry tengo que tener una seria conversación con el sobre la importancia de la amistad

Harry estaba en su oficina en el Ministerio, ojeaba sin ver unos papeles, cuando un avioncito le indico que tenía una lechuza. Fue al puesto de entrada de correspondencia y recibió el mensaje, era de Minerva, Albus solicitaba su presencia para tener una charla por demás importante, le pedía que solo él fuera a la charla, aunque si quería llevar a Ginny y a los niños no se enojaba, Minerva estaría encantada de verlos.

Harry pensó y contesto que esa misma tarde se daría una vuelta con su familia, era viernes y a menos que fuera una emergencia no lo necesitaban hasta el lunes.

Harry, Ginny y dos inquietos y pequeños niños se aparecieron en las puertas del gran colegio. Ambos jóvenes estaban entusiasmados con conocer el famoso colegio.

Hagrid le abrió las puertas y abrazo a sus ex alumnos, y levanto en el aire a los dos pequeños bribones, James y Albus rieron.

Minerva acompaño a Harry hasta la gárgola y se llevo a Ginny por el castillo, hacia unos días que habían terminado las clases y no había nadie, solo Minerva y Hagrid.

Harry entro y Albus lo saludo.

-Harry como valoras la amistad, que es para vos un amigo.

Harry se quedo expectante, no se esperaba esas preguntas.

-Sr, yo, a mi me gusta hacer amigos, confiar en ellos y que ellos confíen en mi, escucharlos y ayudarlos, ¿Por qué?

-Porque se ve que no es eso lo que pones en práctica, durante 6 años una amiga fue tu sostén académico, luego durante un año te siguió a costa de su vida para ayudarte a vencer al Lord y en el momento en que cada uno tenía que decidir su fututo, TU la separaste de tu vida, solo porque no eligió seguirte como Auror, eso dice mucho de que tu amistad, hacia ella, era efímera y aprovechada.

-Sr yo no tengo disculpas, yo solo me deje influenciar por alguien a quien creía mi amigo…

-Harry, Ron podrá ser amigo, pero no tienes que hacer lo que el ordena, ni seguir sus celos o caprichos. Hermione era como una hermana para vos, porque no la ayudaste, ella encaro sola su educación, SOLA, pidió prestamos porque no tenía con que afrontar lo que ella deseaba, una Maestría en pociones, sabes que son pocos los maestros pocionista, pero a ti y a Ron, no les importo nada, claro la señorita no quería ser Auror, acaso le preguntaron porque ella se oponía, ¡NO! Ustedes le hicieron un rancho aparte y la dejaron a la deriva y pretendes que ella este nuevamente a sus pies como un cachorrito. Harry, Hermione está formando una vida, una pareja, hace solo unos meses que ella encontró al que va a ser su mago, el hombre que atiende sus caprichos y la guía, la entiende, es su igual en todo sentido. No cagues esta relación por celos o por entredichos. No lo arruines, acepta las decisiones de tu amiga, si es que quiere volver a retomar tu amistad.

-Escríbele al despacho, no soy quien para darte la dirección de su lugar de descanso y esparcimiento merecido.

-Albus ella renuncio hace unos meses al Ministerio y ahora hace pociones para medio mundo.

-Que esperabas, si no estaba de pocionista, solo estaba de trapeador aguantándoles las ñañas a un montón de descerebrados que no la tenían en cuenta, claro como el héroe del mundo la dejo de lado, seguro no servía para nada de nada y esa es otra cosa en la que le arruinaste la vida, 3 años de estudio para estar 3 años bajo la suela del Ministerio, casi con el sueldo justo, pagando su deuda, sin salir, sin divertirse, bueno hasta que se tropezó y se encontró con él, ahora están juntos y tu no vas a arruinarle la vida y si la quieres, tendrás que aceptarlo a él también. Porque si ambos se dan a conocer va a haber problemas por todos lados, pero va a necesitar más que el apoyo de Minerva o del claustro para poder salir adelante. Va a necesitar a sus amigos.

-Albus, ¿el mago que esta con Hermione es alguien bueno?

-Si lo es, es un excelente mago y amigo, yo no lo trate muy bien, pero yo aun lo considero amigo y el también, por más que nos sigamos peleando y diciendo nuestras verdades, pero siempre me hizo caso y yo lo apoye cuando quería dejar todo, es mas yo…

-Albus no digas nada más. No la embarres. Dijo Minerva entrando y cortando lo que estaba diciendo.

-Minerva, Albus, ¿Hermione es feliz? ¿Este hombre la trata bien? ¿No la lastima? ¿Ni se aprovecha?

-Harry, Hermione se encontró con él, lo conoce desde hace mas de 10 años, lo conoce muy bien, y siempre le tuvo cierta estima, ellos viven juntos, trabajan juntos y durante los fines de semana viajan y viven, lo que no pudieron vivir antes, ella va a formar una familia con él, no me cagues la oportunidad de ver niños en esa familia, no sabes lo que ansío ver nietos de ellos, ese mago para mí es como un hijo, lo cuide en su infancia y adolescencia y luego también cuando adulto. Dios lo que llore por el – Minerva se había sentado y lloraba, Ginny se acerco y le dio agua.

-Harry, Minerva me conto algunas cosas, cosas que yo no sabía, como que fueron ustedes par de celosos y malagradecidos los que hicieron que yo perdiera a mi amiga, a mi confidente y mi apoyo, ella me dijo como actuar con vos, ella me dio las claves para acercarme a ti, tonto, te guías por mi hermano, el cabeza hueca y celoso. Hermione tendría que darles sendos coscorrones a ustedes, el Profesor Snape tenía razón, son dos zoquetes, él más que vos, pero vos te dejas influenciar.

-Jajajajajajajaja - la risa de Minerva se escucho nada más escuchar como Ginny le daba la razón a Severus, Albus también reía.

-Y donde está el chiste señores- decía Harry

-Que creo que tú recibes seguro los coscorrones.

-¿Ustedes saben donde está Severus?

-Sí que lo sabemos

-Pero está bien, se recupero, es feliz, por favor solo quiero que pueda vivir tranquilo

-Ok, el hombre estuvo mucho tiempo trabajando en la sombra, ganando dinero y haciendo lo que más ama, pociones. Y por suerte encontró el amor de una bruja, a la cual ama más que a la vida, están por unirse y formar una familia.

-¿Él era el pocionista oculto de San Mungo y del colegio?

-Sip

-Pero dijeron que se retiro por problemas de salud…

-En realidad se asocio con otra persona, él y este nuevo maestro son los que hacen pociones, juntos.

-Se asocio y siguen surtiendo a San Mungo, Hermione… ¡Snape ayuda a Hermione!

-Oh por lo visto ser jefe de Aurores hace que seas mas perspicaz.

-¿Minerva, Hermione está viviendo con Severus? ella es su bruja y o dios mío con razón esta mas cabreada que de costumbre, como no me di cuenta cuando la vimos.

-Bueno Harry ya sabes con quien esta Hermione, no es una broma, ni esta lastimándola, se aman, tú no tienes más que apoyarla o no meterte en su vida, tú eliges. O están a su lado como amigos incondicionales y no la molestan. Si se oponen se darán cuenta que nosotros no podremos estar con ustedes en las fechas especiales. Severus es como nuestro hijo. Y Hermione también. Los queremos a ambos por sobre otras personas. Ellos son primero. Entiendes

-Si, Minerva. Existe alguna forma en que podamos Ginny y yo hablar con ellos, hoy o en algún momento.

-Voy a hablar con ellos, esperen aquí

Minerva fue a su red flu, era mediodía y ellos estaban en su casa…

Minerva hablo con Severus y Hermione y les conto, pidió perdón por las pistas, pero viendo que Harry no estaba enojado, más bien preocupado dejaron las cosas así, ambos pensaron, no hay mejor momento que ahora, por lo menos no esta Ron.

Severus y Hermione se aparecieron en el colegio, Ginny saludo a Hermione con un abrazo y esta acaricio la panza de su amiga, se habían extrañado, Hermione la miro y dijo - Ginny va a ser una nena, estoy segura.

-No lo creo Hermi van dos varones y los medimagos no pueden decirlo, no lo sé pero siempre es igual nunca me pueden decir con certeza que va a ser.

-Es una premonición, va a ser una nena y va a ser igual a tu madre Harry.

-Hermione no era que no tenías ojo interior.

-Jajaja, es lo único en lo que a veces acierto 2 de 3 veces, el sexo y 3 de 5 el parecido, aunque luego con el paso del tiempo me dicen que le acerté.

-Si es así te lo digo desde este momento tu serás su madrina y Severus su padrino. –dijo Harry.

-Quería que fueras padrino de Albus, pero no te encontré, quiero que seas su padrino Severus, sé que no importa lo que sea, tú serás un excelente padrino al igual que Hermione.

-Gracias Potter es un honor. A mí y a Hermione nos pone felices.

-Vengan a conocer a los chicos, por lo menos de lejos.

En el patio del colegio había dos pequeños Hagrid los cuidaba, debajo de un árbol había un pequeño de ojos verdes y pelo negro este tendría 2 años, y miraba un libro de figuras mágicas, magos, dragones, trolls, y demás criaturas aprecian en el libros, en el prado con una pequeña escoba otro pequeño de ojos claros y pelo castaño volaba y trataba de hacer volteretas.

Hermione miro al pequeño lector y dijo ese es Albus Severus, es un intelectual, esos nombres le van a pesar pero va a estar bien

-Son jóvenes alegres que disfrutan de la vida que su padre no tuvo, me alegro por ellos.

-Severus, Hermione. Estoy feliz por ustedes, me alegra ver que están juntos, siempre pensé que Hermione terminaría unida a un mago mayor que ella, pero no sabía quién se adaptaba a su estilo, y aunque pensé que serias un buen candidato, no sabía dónde estabas o si estabas, pido perdón por las cosas que decíamos y las que hacíamos.

-Potter, Harry, acepto sus disculpas. Usted y su esposa tienen una hermosa familia, espero junto a Hermione, poder tener su misma suerte.

-Oh señor, la tendrá, usted y Hermione van a ser muy buenos padres.

Severus acariciaba los hombros de su mujercita, Harry los miraba contento, al fin su amiga era feliz. Ahora quedaba el resto de los amigos, si estos lo aceptaban genial.

-Hermione, tanto Ginny como yo no tenemos ningún problema con su relación, pero se van a casar no?

-Sí, no sé cuando, pero sé que pronto

-Se que Ron es un idiota impresentable, pero el resto de la familia siempre piensa en ti, siempre se preguntan como estarás, como te estará yendo. Y cuando piensan en voz alta miran a Ron con cara de querer matarlo. George no le habla desde que te fuiste, le dijo de todo. Ginny tampoco habla mucho con su hermano, y bueno Molly se lo tiene que bancar, ya que aun vive con ellos.

-Harry, yo también los extraño, a todos, a George, a Bill, a Charly, hasta a Fleur! A nuestros ex compañeros.

Hermione estaba triste, Severus abrazo y beso la parte superior de su cabeza, luego le limpio la lagrimas y le dijo.

-estamos en pleno verano, creo que es un lindo momento para una reunión de egresados

Harry y Hermione lo miraron.

-Minerva a va a invitar a ex alumnos, que básicamente van a ser ex compañeros de ustedes, Harry puedes ayudar con una lista de gente a la cual Hermione le gustaría volver a ver. Eso incluye al clan Weasley, con o sin Ron, luego cuando todos están presentes, tu mi bella bruja apareces, saludas y charlas con todos tus amigos y la pasas muy bien.

-Y tu Severus, donde vas a estar, no sería lo mismo sin tu presencia.

-Es tu reunión mi amor, disfrútala.

-Severus me encanta tu idea, te parece el próximo sábado, así tienen tiempo de hacerse a la idea de que Hermi puede estar.

-Si .

-Sr, directora, hermione, nos tenemos que ir, se hace de noche y los niños deben comer e ir a la cama, aparte que Ginny está muy cansada… solo le faltan un par de meses…

-Cuando tiene fecha…

-Mitad de septiembre… justo en época escolar.

-Pobre pequeña, le va a pasar lo que a mí, va a entrar con 11 años cumplidos y cumplir los 12 en el colegio, va a ser un año más grande que algunos de sus compañeros.

-Sigues pensando en ella como niña

-Si y que va a ser pelirroja y tener ojos verdes…

-Hermione estás segura que no tienes ojo interno-dijo Severus

-No lo sé, solo sé que veo a Harry jugando con una pequeña pelirroja de ojazos verdes y piel muy blanca, de 1 año, mientras tu sostienes un pequeño bebe de ojos negros y pelo negro, ambos la miran fijamente. Tu le susurras cosas al bebe y el sonríe, hace ya 3 días que tengo ese sueño.

Harry y Severus la miraron

-Hermione me quieres decir algo –dijo Severus

-Por ahora no, a lo mejor luego.

Harry decidió retirarse junto a su familia, no dirían nada.

Minerva abrazo a sus hijos y estos se fueron a su casa, en su casa, Severus caminaba nervioso y le pregunto

-Hermione ese sueño, yo y un pequeño igual a mí.

-Severus tengo 1 semana de retraso, hoy quería hacerme un chequeo, pero con lo de Harry se me olvido.

-Quieres que yo lance el hechizo.

-Dale

Severus le pidió que se acostara, descubrió su plano abdomen y lanzo el hechizo, una pequeña luz entro en Hermione y casi al instante una esfera salió mostrando un color entre rosa y celeste

Severus no entendía, sabía que si era rosa era una niña, celeste un niño, amarillo que no se podía identificar (a veces la magia del bebé bloqueaba esto) rojo no había embarazo, pero una mezcla.

Severus llamo por flu a Poppy y esta apareció en su casa.

-Hola Severus como estas hoy, no hay molestias no.

-Para nada Poppy pero veras es una sorpresa, Hermione y yo nos dimos cuenta que estamos en la dulce espera pero recién al lanzar el hechizo este salió entre rosa y celeste.

-¡Oh dios Severus, me lo dicen enserio, celeste y rosa! Oh Albus y Minerva van a bailar de felicidad.

-Poppy que significa

-¡Mellizos, una niña y un niño!

Severus se tambaleo y Poppy lo ayudo a sentarse, Hermione apareció y vio a Poppy y a Severus muy palido

-Que paso, algo paso, quien está mal, alguien murió…

-Hermione tranquila, solo que creo que te vas a tener que sentar.

-Todos están bien

-Si todo está bien, Severus me llamo por lo del hechizo, Felicidades Hermione, van a tener una niña y un niño, mellizos.

-El sueño, mi niño junto a Severus -Hermione se sonrió y abrazo a su pareja

-Bueno, ya que estamos te voy a hacer un chequeo completo, llenar una ficha, saber de cuantas semanas estas, y así controlarte una vez por mes. Desde ya que voy a ser tu partera, en el colegio o en San Mungo. Pero voy a estar a tu lado. Vamos mi niña

Poppy descubrió que Hermione estaba de 1 mes y sus pequeños crecían correctamente, solo tenía que tomar vitaminas. Su peso era adecuado y todo estaba bien.

Severus estaba tan feliz que la llamo a Minerva para que viniera

-Severus no hace 2 horas que se fueron que paso.

-¡Abuela!- Le grito el

Minerva no entendía que bicho le había picado

Poppy y Hermione salieron y miraron a Minerva que miraba perpleja a Severus y este estaba más feliz que nunca.

-Minerva, vas a ser abuela.

-¡Que! ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo?… ok no me respondan eso

-Jajajajaja

-Hermione se dio cuenta que podría estar embarazada, llegamos y yo descubrí que sí, pero que el hechizo mostraba algo que no estaba acostumbrado, la llame a Poppy y …

-Minerva, Hermione esta de 1 mes, esperando una niña y un niño, ¡mellizos! Voy a ser una tía y tu una abuela.

Minerva se sentó en donde pudo - oh mi dios nietos, voy a tener nietos, tu grandísimo iluso, eres feliz…

-Oh dios Mini, ¡Sí! Hermione, es lo mejor junto a mis hijos, voy a ser padre, voy a ser un muy buen padre.

Hermione se acerco Severus y se abrazaron, Poppy abrazo a Minerva, luego ambas brujas se fueron al colegio dejando a una pareja más que feliz…

Durante esa semana, Poppy le aconsejo que no realizara pociones peligrosas, que descansara y que se cuidara, que evitara la aparición y solo usara el flu.

Se acercaba el día sábado, la pareja no decía nada de lo que sabían, Harry y Ginny se llevarían una linda sorpresa, ya que ambos habían decidido nombrar como padrino y madrina de su niño a los Potter.

La reunión del sábado había llegado, al castillo legaron los Weasley en pleno, con mujeres e hijos, también Neville y su esposa Hannah, Luna y Rolf, Draco y Astoria (Draco había hecho las paces con todos), también llegaron muchos compañeros de otras Casas.

Todos estaban reunidos en el jardín que daba camino al foso de quidditch, una carpa se levantaba y dentro se podían apreciar mesas llenas de comida y bebidas.

Minerva dio la bienvenida a todos, les dijo que tenía una linda noticia para darles, esta reunión era para poder estar todos juntos otra vez, recordar tiempos mejores.

Ron se pavoneaba entre las brujas solteras, agarrando a Lavender y charlando con las hermanas Patil, estas le preguntaron si sabía algo de Hermione, el dijo que era una maldita arpía, que no había hecho lo que él le dijo que tenía que hacer, ella tendría que haber seguido para Auror no para pocionista, esa no era una amiga si abandonaba a sus amigos a su suerte en los estudios.

Las tres chicas lo miraron serias

-¿Ósea, que porque no siguió la carrera junto a ustedes, la despreciaron y la dejaron sola? La abandonaron solo porque no te ayudo a terminar la carrera.

-Los amigos se ayudan siempre, ella nos abandono a nosotros, quiso hacer lo que quiso, anda a saber cómo le va ahora.

-Weasley, por lo que sé es la pocionista encargada de surtir a San Mungo, al colegio y a la sección de Aurores, ósea, que tú te beneficias de sus pociones cuando las necesitas – dijo Draco que se había unido al escuchar lo que decían de Hermione.

-Tú no te metas hurón, anda saber en que chanchullos estas metido vos.

-Yo soy jefe de obstetricia en San Mungo, ayude a Ginny a traer a sus hijos, lo recordarías si hubieras estado ahí. También ayude a Luna con sus gemelos, a Hannah con la pequeña Sofía. Ella era un pequeño botoncito rubio cuando nació, Augusta estaba más que feliz con su biznieta. También pude traer a mi hijo a este mundo.

Las chicas miraron a Draco con otros ojos. Ron en cambio estaba rojo de ira.

Harry había visto el grupo y había visto las interacciones, que se joda su amigo por seguir tan obtuso.

Harry se acerco al centro y dijo quiero dar la bienvenida a una vieja amiga, esta reunión es en realidad para ella, para que renueve los lazos de amistad con nosotros. Solo tengo algo que decir Fuimos unos idiotas, tarados y no tendríamos que haberte abandonado, eras nuestra amiga, un tercio de nuestro grupo, nos bancaste muchas cosas. Y yo extrañaba a mi hermana. Hermione tu eres mi hermana. Diciendo esto comenzó a aplaudir y Hermione entro en la carpa, todos estaban contentos, ella lucia radiante.

Hermione se acerco al centro-

-Yo no seguí los pasos de mis compañeros, seguí mi mayor sueño, siempre me gustaron las pociones, era muy buena, llegue a hacer una poción de 7mo en 2do, yo sola, sin ayuda. Fue muy frustrante no tener la compañía de mis amigos, fuera de los estudios, pero tenía que cumplir con mi sueño, el sueño de ellos no era el mío, porque seguirlo. Soy buena en lo que hago. Tuve que soportar 3 años de trabajar donde no me consideraban, solo porque mis dos amigos me habían dejado a un costado. Gracias a Merlín y a Morgana me encontré con mi actual pareja, si Ron estoy desde hace 6 meses en pareja, puedes cerrar tu boca. Hoy en día juntos hacemos pociones para San Mungo, el colegio o como hace solo un mes comenzamos con pedidos para la sección de Aurores. ¡Sorpresa Harry! Las pociones para tus hombres las hacemos nosotros.

-Gracias Hermione, ahora no voy a pensar que pueden fallar, se que ustedes son lo mejor en ese campo.

-Una cosa mas. Y creo que luego o nos matan o nos aman, pero recuerden somos muy buenos en todo aspecto no solo en pociones. Recuerden quienes somos. Quiero que conozcan a mi pareja, mi futuro esposo y padre de mis mellizos.

– aahh- Harry dijo – ¡que!

-ah, me olvidaba tengo 1 mes de embarazo, voy a tener una nena y un nene, Harry, Ginny ustedes van a ser los padrinos de mi niño.

Todos aplaudieron pero se preguntaban quien era el prometido de Granger, Ron miraba para todos lados y entonces la vio a Hermione hablar con Molly y un mago alto de pelo negro, Molly lo abrazaba y Arthur le daba la mano y abrazaba a Hermione, Molly estaba feliz, quien es este mago y se dio cuenta. Saco su varita y apunto a Severus. Tu maldito mortifago estas arrestado. Y le lanzo un hechizo. Hermione justo se había corrido y el hechizo iba a ella, Harry lo vio y se cruzo en el medio dándole de lleno y cayendo contra la pareja, Hermione vio como su amigo estaba inconsciente y miro que había pasado, Severus conjuro un protego en torno a los tres y sostuvo su varita apuntando en todas direcciones y sosteniendo a Potter mientras ponía a su mujer atrás suyo.

-QUIEN FUE

-YO MALDITO

-¿Ron? ¿Porque nos atacas?

-El tiene que ir preso, tiene que pagar

-Discúlpame Ron en que cabeza no te entra que Severus es orden de Merlín primera clase, que fue absuelto hace mas de 5 años, que hoy en día es mi pareja y padre de mis hijos y que por poco tu maldito hechizo me pega a mí y podría haberme dañado a mi o a mis hijos. ¡Y Lastimaste a Harry!

-El no se tenía que haber cruzado, y que si abortabas, es mejor que no los tengas a que tengas a los descendientes de ese.

Varios Aurores habían aparecido y observaban la situación cuando vieron que su jefe estaba en el piso, en brazos de otro hombre que lo protegía y que una joven le increpaba a Ron y este decía que no le importaba si abortaba..

Los Aurores se acercaron y Hermione al verlos dijo - el acaba de disparar un hechizo desconocido hacia mi pareja, pero me iba a dar a mí que estoy embarazada, el jefe de Aurores se interpuso bajo su propio riesgo para salvar la vida de mis hijos y mía. Uno de mis hijos es el futuro ahijado del Auror Potter.

-¡Pero ahí tienen a Snape! Tienen que arrestarlo

-¿Porque?- dijo un Auror - ¿porque arrestarlo?. El ya fue exonerado, usted, en cambio ataco a una persona inocente, por la espalda, con riesgo de herir gravemente a una embarazada y no le importa

-Esa puta y sus crías no me importan, es una sangre sucia de todas formas, que nos tiene que importar.

Si con lo que estaba pasando, los Weasley se lo querían comer crudo y más de un amigo de Hermione también, ahora eran todos los invitados, para esto Poppy y Draco estaban sobre Potter chequeándolo mientas Severus había traído una silla para Ginny, que se había mareado al ver a su esposo inconsciente, mientras Hermione la consolaba.

Ron fue llevado por los Aurores al ministerio, donde lo dejaron en aislamiento hasta que su jefe se repusiera.

-Pero que mierda le pasa a ese hombre por la cabeza - dijeron las mujeres - ya sabemos que le tiene envidia a Hermione por ser inteligente y a Snape por lo que hizo en la guerra pero apuntar sin mirar y con esa clase de hechizo, podría haberle rebotado a Ginny y dañar a su sobrino o sobrina. - Dijo Lavender. Las hermanas Patil se acercaron a Hermione y a Ginny,

-Hermione, lamentamos la falta de cerebro de Ron, el decía cosas tuyas en el colegio como que eras una amargada y frígida, que no sentías placer, que él se aburría con vos

-Chicas, Ron es un idiota, lo lamento Ginny, Molly, pero es así. Siempre estuvo celoso de lo que yo hacía, de mis notas, cuando fue que estuvimos en clandestinidad, el se fue, nos dejo solos unos cuantos meses, hasta que regreso, según él porque nos extrañaba y se había dado cuenta, yo creo eran celos de Harry. El pensaba que nos atraíamos. Lo cual es un error porque a Harry lo veo como un hermano y lo mismo él.

-Ron siempre decía cosas malas de vos Hermione, en todos lados. Por eso la gente pensó mal cuando no estuvieron juntos. Pero hoy les aclaraste a todos el panorama. Vas a tener dos niños con Snape- dijo Lavender – ¿y cómo es?

-¡Hay Lavender extrañaba las charlas de chicas! - Dijo Hermione abrazándola jajajaj

-El es genial, es atento, muy bueno, y me mima. No me deja sola, sobre todo desde que sabemos que vamos a ser padres, no me deja trabajar con algunas pociones, otras si, ya que no hay riesgo, pero esta siempre atento. Estamos muy felices chicas.

-¿Ginny estas mejor?, quieres ir adentro y ver a Harry.

-Si Hermione vamos

-Quieren que las acompañemos, queremos ver como esta Harry, no te vamos a dejar sola Ginny, ni a vos Hermione.

Las 5 chicas se fueron hasta la enfermería, donde Poppy, Severus y Draco ayudados por Astoria atendían a Harry.

Las chicas pusieron a Ginny en una cama para que descansara y viera como estaba todo con su esposo. Un Auror estaba de guardia esperando que su jefe reaccionara.

-Que hechizo uso, no comprendo -dijo Draco a Severus

-Yo no entiendo porque no reacciona, el esta bien, pero esta como dormido.

Hermione se acerco y le puso la mano en la cabeza a Harry, cerro los ojos y se mecía suavemente como un péndulo.

-Hermione que …

-Shhhhh

Poppy la miraba asombrada, había frenado a Severus y a Draco que la estaban por tocar.

-Hagan silencio, esta conectándose con él. Es magia intuitiva. Es natural y no se aprende, solo aparece y uno debe dejarse guiar. Ella va a estar bien, pero debes traer rápido pociones energéticas potentes, ¡Severus rápido!

Severus se fue a su casa por las pociones. Draco estaba atento, el sabia poco de esa magia. Pero monitoreaba el embarazo de Hermione, este estaba perfecto y sus bebes no están en peligro

Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione brillo en blanco puro y traslado ese brillo a Harry. Luego de unos segundos se desplomo, Draco la agarro y recostó, chequeo el embarazo, todo bien, ella cansada pero bien. Nada que una poción no mejorara.

Poppy chequeaba a Harry, este estaba despertando.

Severus llego justo a tiempo para ver a Harry despertando y a su mujer acostada

-Ella primero Severus. - Dijo Poppy

Severus le dio una poción y Hermione despertó.

-¿Mi vida que fue eso?

-No lo se, solo que algo me dijo que pusiera mi mano en su frente y luego no recuerdo pero estaba dentro de Harry y su mente era un caos, encontré un camino y lo encontré a él, estaba confundido. Le dije que se serenara y que yo lo ayudaría con el caos. Luego no recuerdo nada. Estoy bien.

-Todo bien, Harry despertó antes que ti

Harry se volteo a verla y le dijo - gracias hermanita

-De nada hermano.

Severus abrazo a su chica, Draco abrazo a Astoria, mientras Ginny corria y se tiraba como podía en brazos de Harry.

El Auror había visto todo, como una joven usaba magia no vista. Vio que todos cuidaban a la joven bruja, la cual se entero que era la famosa Hermione. Decidió que su ex compañero Ron estaba en serios problemas.

Harry se sentó y pidió al Auror que buscaran al ministro.

Kings llego y le contaron todo lo que paso, este se sorprendió, pero dijo que hace unos días que viene viendo este tipo de comportamiento en varios hombres, en el ministerio ponen a trabajar en los mejores casos o situaciones a hombres en vez de mujeres, que les molesta que las mujeres sean mejores, que recibió varias quejas de varias secretarías, que las denigraban o acosaban, solo por ser mujeres, dos de ellas hijas de muggles dijeron que dos de sus compañeros las trataban de sangre sucia cuando otros no estaban cerca y que las empujaban. Hacia 10 días que llegaban cada vez más casos de estos.

Severus lo miro y dijo, me suena a grupo secreto y que se está esparciendo como plaga.

Yo pienso igual y estoy viendo con quien formo un equipo de investigación. Ya que no se en quien confiar…

Hermione escuchaba y dijo

Tengo una idea…. Porque no realizas un cuestionario de evaluación, pones un hechizo de verdad y otro de confiabilidad, así no dicen que preguntaba, en el formulario. Lo deben realizar todos si o si.

Y pondrías preguntas como.

*Como se siente en su trabajo, está conforme.

*Está de acuerdo con lo que gana

*Que opina de sus compañeros

*Que opina de sus jefes

*Como se relaciona con sus compañeros y con sus compañeras.

*Si tuviera que decidir para un trabajo a quien elegiría, si fuera jefe de su sección.

*Sale con amigos de trabajo.

*Que hacen

*Le gustaría que el Ministerio organizara eventos o reuniones

El Ministro tomaba nota de lo que decía Hermione, las preguntas eras directas pero camufladas.

Así descubrirían que pasaba.

-Una cosa más ministro esto debe de ser elaborado por alguien fuera del ministerio y nadie debe de saber sobre esto. Luego deberá ser ejecutado en el mismo momento por todos los del ministerio. Yo llamaría a una reunión general y los pondría a TODOS A HACER ESTO. No importa quién o en qué situación está.

-Sr creo que su secretario también tiene esas ideas, tenga cuidado.

-Percy?

-Si, siempre fue algo raro, no comente esto con nadie.

Y como si fuera llamado apareció Percy, se dirigió al Ministro y le pidió hablar a favor de Ron, que seguro algo había pasado para que actuara así

Hermione lo miro y le dijo

-Que Ron disparara sin meditar y que no le importara si yo salía lastimada o si mis hijos morían eso es adrede, Percy

-Yo a vos no te hable, no te dirijas así a mi bruja

-Ehhhh, quien te crees que sos? Sos un secretario, no un rey. Y yo soy una maestra pocionista tengo una maestría. Tengo un estatus muy diferente y superior al tuyo zoquete.

-Anda a saber cómo lograste ese estatus, seguro lo compraste con favores.

El ministro, Severus, Draco y Harry escuchaban esto y veían como estaban las cosas.

Severus al escuchar la insinuación que hizo Percy se acerco y contuvo a su bruja, antes de que le hechice las bolas.

-Sr Weasley le aconsejo no enojar a una mujer embarazada, y en esta sala hay dos que en cualquier momento se lo van a comer crudo… - Ginny se estaba acercando con un aura muy cabreada y la varita en alto ya dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo

-Pendeja que estás haciendo, quédate en el molde y no digas nada, compórtate como nena buena y hace lo que tu marido ordena. Si fueras mi esposa estarías en tu casa atada a la cocina.

-Ginny hazlo, que vea tu poder pequeña – dijo Harry, dándole vía libre

Todos miraron a Harry, el Auror dio una orden y ella acato.

El hechizo salió directo al pecho de Percy, este comenzó a ponerse morado y comenzaron a salirle ronchas amarillas y verdes por toda piel. Percy estaba rígido y se le habían caído algunos papeles, luego comenzó a salirle mucosidad verde por la nariz.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Ginny! Eso fue GENIAL – grito su esposo y la abrazo- nadie va a pasar por arriba de mi bruja, nadie, ni siquiera sus hermanos - dijo mirando a Percy.

El ministro miraba a su secretario, la joven había hecho lo que su esposo ordeno. Machistas y manipuladores, esa era la clase de personas que estaban apareciendo en todos lados. Hombres inferiores que querían dejar por debajo a la mujer, solo como un objeto, una cosa. No lo permitiría, por el amor que le tenía a esas jóvenes que lucharon codo a codo en cada batalla, por su esposa y por sus futuros hijos, por las Aurores que dieron su vida para que este mundo sea mejor, el no permitiría esta situación. Llamo a dos Aurores de su extrema confianza y pidió que llevaran a Percy a detención aislada. Que nadie debía hablar con él. Harry se acerco al Ministro y le pregunto

-Sr en que piensa…

-Harry esto es algo que va mas a allá de lo pensamos, es relegar a la mujer al servicio del hombre, como un objeto.

Rápidamente Severus, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Astoria y Kings se juntaron, y juraron erradicar esta ideología.

-Ministro si detenemos a los magos por comportarse así, debemos enviarlos a un lugar donde les recuerden que salieron de una bruja no de un repollo. Debemos crear un centro de recuperación y evaluar cada caso.. Algunos estarán más podridos que otros.

-En eso concuerdo con vos Hermione, podemos usar una de las casa de los Malfoy, no tengo problemas, la adaptamos y enviamos ahí a los que haya que recuperar, todo bajo un estricto control y tratamiento... pero como comenzamos un tratamiento que no sabemos como atacar.

Hermione se levanto de donde se había sentado, y explico.

-En el mundo muggle hay muchos psicólogos y terapeutas del comportamiento. Denme solo unos días y tendré un grupo listo. Pero este grupo será algo complicado ya que tendrán que saber sobre la magia o tal vez no, eso lo veremos.

-Contamos con vos Hermione para que busques profesionales, Draco acondiciona un lugar, puede que sean cientos de hombres. Astoria tú le ayudaras. Harry tu y yo vamos a evaluar a todo el ministerio en solo unas horas. Hay que llamar a todos los empleados. Cuando hagan el cuestionario este deberá tener un conjuro de secreto y otro de verdad, así dicen la verdad y no lo comentan con nadie. Tendremos que hacer tandas de evaluación pero lo vamos a lograr, por las futuras generaciones.

-Creo que también debería hacerse en general a todo el mundo mágico… - dijo Astoria – quien dice que las ideas nacieron en el ministerio.

-Bien pensado. Deberemos adaptar el cuestionario para el resto de los diferentes lugares ya sean públicos como privados.

Con un apretón de vs manos sellaron el acuerdo.

Hermione reunió varios especialistas en comportamiento, eran 20 profesionales. Ella les dijo que era para un proyecto privado, que se les iban a pagar honorarios y demás, que tendrían vivienda y todo. Primero habría una evaluación y luego dispondrían ellos la cantidad de días que necesitaban para el proyecto. Pero debían firmar un contrato de secreto absoluto. Una vez firmado el contrato ella les explico que era una bruja, pero eso no era lo importante, les dijo a grandes rasgos cual era el problema, los médicos se centraron en el problema del sometimiento del hombre sobre la mujer, realizaron preguntas como si siempre había sido así o si había diferencias en el poder de una bruja o un mago, cosas para poder llevar a cabo su terapia. Se dieron cuenta que esto era grave, y se comprometieron a ayudar. Todos elevaron cartas a sus familias y trabajos avisando que estarían en un proyecto secreto del Ministerio Británico. El ministerio británico había dado el apoyo legal para que los profesionales no tuvieran percances laborales o familiares.

Una vez que todos estaban cómodos, ella les pidió que agarraran un objeto largo y que no se soltaran.

Ella mediante un traslador los apareció en una finca de los Malfoy. Esta había estado acondicionada con fuertes barreras especiales. Cada vez que un mago entraba si no estaba autorizado por las barreras era prácticamente bloqueado mágicamente. También había en el ambiente un mágico perfume que hacía que uno diga todo lo que siente y piensa si es que te lo preguntan.

Srs. ustedes están libres de cualquier hechizo o situación mágica dentro del establecimiento. Los pacientes están bloqueados de hacer magia. Solo unos pocos tenemos ese privilegio dentro del establecimiento. Les mostrare el lugar. Antes de que comiencen a llegar los pacientes. Ustedes luego de evaluarlos me dirán que cosas necesitan, que materiales, videos, libros y todo eso, yo soy su contacto.

Los médicos se dividieron 3 grupos, por especialidad. Violencia de género, control de la ira, y violencia laboral. Dieron a Hermione antes de ver a los pacientes una lista de cosas que seguro iban a requerir, elementos propios de cualquier médico psiquiatra o psicólogo.

Hermione abastecía a los profesionales.

Al cabo de dos días comenzaron a llegar los pacientes. Según el cuestionario que habían llenado eran divididos en tres secciones de la finca, los más leves, los no tanto y los que prácticamente decían a gritos su machismo extremo.

En menos de 15 días todos los magos con problemas de actitud, estaba bajo tratamiento…

Severus cayó en la volteada al igual que Harry, pero no era por las mujeres su problema sino por gente que no hacia lo que tenía que hacer, y por consiguiente se exasperaban. Ellos solo trabajaron con su ira, aunque no estaban internados, solo iban a terapia una vez por semana…

Hermione les planteo el tema de ambos magos a un grupo de terapistas, estos se dieron cuenta que no era mala idea lo que decía la chica, más de uno se sentía frustrado frente a un grupo que no acataba ordenes sencillas, o eran simples ineptos cabezas huecas, les recordó alguna que otra experiencia en su propio mundo. Decidieron hacer un cuarto de descarga, fue lo mejor del mundo, al principio solo lo probaron, cuando Severus y el ministro vieron en qué consistía esto, decidieron trasladarlo a cada una de las dependencias en las cuales podía ser utilizado para poder descargar tenciones… ósea, habia vs de estos cuartos en un piso del ministerio el cual era muy visitado por mucha gente, habia 2 en el colegio, también visitado por todo el personal a cualquier hora, y en cada establecimiento mágico dedicado a la enseñanza o sucursales del ministerio. No solo Severus lo visitaba diariamente, el ministro iba de vez en cuando, varias veces por día. Era un cuarto blando con una enorme bolsa de boxeo. Luego de esto Severus seguía tan sarcástico como siempre pero ya no tenía ganas de ahorcar a los ineptos que comenzaban a rodearlo.

En un lapso de 3 meses los pacientes que estaban en niveles bajos y medios fueron dados de alta. Estos regresaron a sus vidas y se vieron recompensados por su nueva y mejorada actitud.

Los que tenían serios problemas, digamos que no les fue tan bien. Fueron recluidos en un lugar alejado de los demás. Donde tenían que trabajar para tener el sustento diario, sus varitas habían sido confiscadas y solo tenían la manera muggle de hacer las cosas. Todos eran hombres, así que no había más que guardias que los vigilaban y un par de doctores que habían sido entrenados para ese fin y que se rotaban cada dos meses. Ellos debían limpiar, cosechar y preparar sus alimentos. Por lo menos de esta forma no molestaban a los demás.

Gracias a esa purga y reorientación, el mundo mágico se recobro en poco tiempo, los magos y brujas trabajaban a la par, no había favoritos y todos hacían sus tareas, si alguien sobresalía era por meritos, no por acomodo, y eso que en su mayoría los jefes de departamento seguían siendo magos.

Mientras todo este cambio se daba en todo el mundo mágico británico y se esparcía por fuera de las fronteras, Ginny habia dado a luz una hermosa pequeña de piel clara, ojos verde intenso y pelo rojo fuego, todos decidieron hacerle caso a Hermione de aquí en adelante. Harry estaba feliz por su pequeña.

Ron fue juzgado, atacar sin motivos a una persona por la espalda, que más de una mujer embarazada corra riesgos por el hechizo y por herir al jefe de Aurores, bueno digamos que no el saco barata. Fue uno de los que se decidió mandar a internar por un periodo no menor a 5 años, con terapias y evaluaciones cada 6 meses. Luego de ese tiempo se vería.

Aparte de esto la panza de Hermione crecía, Severus mimaba a su mujer, la consentía con los antojos, las salidas y con las cosas más increíbles que se le podían imaginar a este adusto y serio hombre. Hermione trataba de no pedirle nada más que lo que ella no podía conseguir por sus medios. Ella siempre se las habia ingeniado por sí sola la mayoría de las veces. Llegando al octavo mes se dio cuenta que casi no podía moverse sin tener mucho dolor en las piernas o en la espalda. Era un día tranquilo y Severus habia salido a hacer un encargo de pociones, ella descansaba sus ahora hinchadísimos pies, los cuales estaban en unas agradables pantuflas de hipogrifo. Cuando una punzante sensación la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Ella trato de sentarse y solo le dolió mucho más, y así cada vez que intentaba moverse. Ella llamo a una de las elfas que Severus habia dispuesto para ella y le pidió que buscara a Severus, ya que no podía agarrar su varita y menos concentrarse con el dolor que no la abandonaba. La elfa tardo solo un minuto con regresar con Severus que al verla entendió lo que pasaba. Rápidamente llamo por flu a Poppy y esta al legar escaneo a la joven que gritaba, el parto era inminente, Hermione no se habia dado cuenta de las otras contracciones y estas eran las del alumbramiento. Severus acostó sobre una mullida y cálida alfombra a su mujer, Poppy se posiciono al igual que él y rápidamente cambio las prendas de Hermione para poder ayudarla, increíblemente ya se asomaba la cabeza llena de pelo negro de uno de los bebes.

Severus rodeo con sus brazos a Hermione, esta se recostaba contra el pecho de su pareja. Poppy le instruyo para que comenzara a puyar y esta lo hizo en cuestión de unos minutos un bebe lleno de espeso pelo negro gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, Damián Apolo Snape hacia aparición, ahora era el turno de su hermana, Hermione grito al sentir una contracción bastante intensa y Poppy observo y vio que la pequeña no quería esperar demasiado, e instantes después Artemisa Jane Snape lloraba dando a conocerse.

Ambos bebes eran hermosos, de tez pálida y pelo negro, solo se diferenciaban sus ojos, el niño con ojos como el carbón y la niña suaves como la miel. Ambos con extraordinario buen peso y potentes pulmones.

Ambos miraban su futuro lleno de esperanza, de vida, atrás quedaron los tiempos en los que nadie apreciaba los esfuerzos de Hermione, o el menosprecio hacia Severus, la desconfianza. Juntos habían trazado una línea, nadie los molestaría, ni a ellos ni a sus hijos.

El ministerio de magia cambio, mejoro, la gente dentro trabajaba en armonía y paz.

Todo cambio para mejor. Con el tiempo, las familias fueron aumentando, los bebes nacían y crecían en un mundo lleno de prosperidad y poco a poco el mundo mágico se fue repoblando. El temor a un nuevo mal ya habia pasado, pero como un viejo Auror dijo, nunca habia que bajar la guardia y debían estar en Alerta Permanente.


End file.
